


Together

by Shi_Toyu



Series: The Truth is, I am IronWinter [15]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Mind Meld, Miscommunication, Sharing a Body, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tony flies in front of Bucky to block a magic beam, but it hits them both anyway. They fuse together into one person, but can still hear each other individually inside their head. The fusion is the best attributes of both of them. Tony's genius and Bucky's bravery. When they separate they understand each other a lot better and kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

“Come on, don’t you think we should talk about this?”

Bucky sent a vicious glare over his shoulder as he stalked away from the trailing Tony Stark.

“No.”

Tony made an aggravated noise and just kept right on coming.

“I was inside your head, James, so I assume you were probably inside mine too. I’m pretty sure that gives us plenty of material to work with.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. Since when is that something you care about anyway?”

“Hey, I talk all the time!”

Bucky whirled on him.

“Not about anything that matters! Anytime a conversation looks like it even _might_ be serious around you, you make some stupid crack and deflect it because you can’t take anything seriously to save your own damn life,” Bucky shouted, the hurt he felt feeding his anger. “Anytime someone is trying to _tell you something_ …”

Tony suddenly looked like a caged animal, his eyes darting around to look anywhere but at Bucky.

“It’s not like that.”

“Oh, no? Then why don’t you tell me how it is, Tony? Because I have been trying to tell you for _months_ that I’d like to step out with you and you did a fine job of making me believe you were just trying to let me down easy. Only _now_ I find out that you’re _fucking in love with me_ because some dickbag mad scientist shot us up with a laser!”

Tony flinched back before steeling himself and driving forward again.

“I was scared, okay? Do you know how many successful relationships I’ve been in? Hell, do you know how many relationships I’ve been in that weren’t one-night stands? I could count them on one hand and, guess what! Only one of those didn’t end with the other person trying to _kill_ me or steal secrets from SI! So, yeah, maybe the thought of going out with someone I really fucking care about is terrifying to me! Maybe I had myself mostly convinced that’d I’d somehow turn you evil just by going on a _date_ with you! God knows Pepper’s the only person I’ve ever dated who hasn’t betrayed me!”

Tony was shaking like a leaf and Bucky felt all of his anger leave him in a whoosh. He stepped forward cautiously, wrapping Tony in his arms and holding him tightly. He pressed a kiss to the side of Tony’s head.

“I didn’t know.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his arms but curled his fingers through the straps of leather crisscrossing Bucky’s uniform anyway. He gave a little shrug as he dipped his head down to hide his face.

“Yeah, well, how could you? I wasn’t exactly talking about it, just running away. I just couldn’t see how you could possibly feel about me the same way I feel about you. You’re _amazing_ and I’m…”

“A genius, billionaire, superhero, philanthropist. Most people would count that as pretty amazing, too,” Bucky said gently, taking Tony by the chin to tilt his head back up. “You’ve been in my head now. You know I’m completely head over heels for you. Think maybe you could let me take you out? I promise I won’t turn evil on you.”

Tony’s lips quirked.

“Well, if you promise…”

Bucky grinned.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” he murmured, leaning down to seal their lips together.


End file.
